


Family

by Fabricius



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby, Birth, Fluff, Gay Parents, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabricius/pseuds/Fabricius
Summary: Dorian and Trevelyan have a baby.





	Family

It had been hours, but it felt like days. A woman’s screams from beyond a door, Trevelyan pacing up and down the floors until Dorian stopped him, saying he was going to burn a hole in their carpet. Excitement and regret all mixed together. Births could be dangerous affairs. What if they’d put the woman in danger? What if the baby didn’t make it? He’d thought he would be the one comforting Dorian, but in the end, it was the mage who reminded him, that women had been giving birth for thousands of years.

And then it was over. It had been mere hours, but now Dorian was holding their tiny baby in his strong arms, her face resting soundly against his bare chest. They matched so perfectly. Their skin was almost the same shade, though the baby was still quite red. She had a small patch of dark curls on the top of her head and long fingers than curled and uncurled in her sleep.

The moment he’d laid eyes on her, he had felt a new kind of _something._ Strong, passionate. He knew what love was, but this was a different kind. He wanted nothing more than to give and protect. It was as if someone had taken his very heart and placed it in his care. It was equally wonderful and terrifying.

“Do you want to hold her?” Dorian asked gently from his place at the foot of the bed.

Trevelyan met his gaze, hesitating, before looking back down at the small child. “We shouldn’t wake her.”

The mage chuckled warmly, looking down at the baby with reverence. “I don’t think we will. She’s a sound sleeper. Like her father.” His eyes gleamed and he shifted to make room on the bed.

Trevelyan rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, glanced to his arm, or lack thereof, and then back at Dorian. “I’m afraid I’ll drop her.” It was something he hadn’t even considered until he’d seen how the midwife had carefully instructed Dorian on how to hold her to best support her neck.

“Oh.” Dorian blinked in surprise, then slowly knitted his brow before shaking his head. “Nonsense. It’s like anything else, you’ll just have to learn the right technique. Come, let’s try.”

He gingerly sat himself down next to the mage, placing his right arm in a holding position. Dorian stroked his arm for a moment, perhaps to help him relax, before carefully removing the baby from her sleeping position against his chest and placing her in the curve of Trevelyan’s arm. She made a small sound, fuzzing in her sleep, but soon she was peaceful again, her head resting in the palm of his hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief, watching her chest moving up and down in fluid motions and her miniscule eyelashes that occasionally batted in her sleep. “She looks just like you. You can hardly tell there’s any Trevelyan blood in there.”

Dorian made a timid sound, looking uncharacteristically bashful at the comment. “She’s just a baby. That could change.”

Trevelyan grinned. “No… I’m glad. She’s perfect.”

Dorian offered him a small peck on the cheek, resting an arm around his shoulders and squeezing them. “You should write your family. Let them know she’s healthy and happy.”

He looked at the other man out the corner of his eye, a little annoyed that he would bring up his parents in such a peaceful moment. “I will.”

“Will you?”

The mage raised such an incredulous eyebrow, that it made him chuckle and forget all ill-will. “I swear it. Tomorrow. But I can assure you, they won’t reply.” The Trevelyans could be a stubborn bunch. Even if all of them didn't feel the same about his choices, they were raised as a pack and would remain so.

“I know, _amatus._ And I’m sorry.”

He leaned into Dorian, turning his head slightly to press a slow kiss to his jawline, breathing him in as he did. It made him feel better, safer, happier. “As am I. But I’ll get over it. I always do. Besides… I’ve my own family now.” His heart palpitated at the sight of Dorian's bright smile.

“So... What do you want to call her?”


End file.
